Gray Areas
by Snailhair101
Summary: (Sequel to 'Solo') Many things in Dean's life seem to collect in gray areas - including his sexual desires. But there is one thing that seems to always stay in black and white. (Destiel, smutty-smut, humor)
1. Chapter 1

Dean shrugged out of his filthy coat after shutting the bathroom door behind him. There were splatters of motor oil and wet spots of gasoline peppered all over his clothes. He smelled like a mechanic, fresh from a twelve hour shift. But his baby was worth it. So what if he stunk worse than Bobby after eating Mexican food? At least his baby was still purring like a kitten.

He yanked his shirt off, tossing it to the floor while he heel-toed out of his boots. He ignored the mirror as he stepped over to open the glass shower stall. He started the water, letting it get hot while he took off the rest of his clothes. Dean hadn't had a shower in a few days. It wasn't his fault, though. They'd been on the road to get here – Bobby's house – the whole time.

To be honest, he had sort of been avoiding a shower. Because, whenever Dean was alone in the warm water, he liked to do things. Most men did the same stuff; like singing loudly off-key, and aiming at the drain while taking a piss...and rubbing his junk until he came. Usually, Dean didn't think twice about doing it. But that was before he taught his favorite angel about masturbation; before he had hot, dirty sex with him and enjoyed every second of it.

Dean took a deep breath of steamy air, stepping out of his pants and underwear to look down at his own dick. Yeah, he'd been avoiding a shower. Because he knew he would get the urge to jerk off, and he didn't want to do that anymore. Not when having sex with Cas was so much better. But he hadn't seen the angel in a few days; since the morning of their first and only bout of sex. Cas said he wanted to get a few things out of the way in order to spend more time with him...whatever the hell that meant. So, Dean was sort of saving himself; bottling up all his sexual dire for when Cas returned.

But it had been a few days. A few long, lonely days...

Dean shook his head, attempting to clear his clouded mind. He scraped together some confidence as he made his way into the warm, foggy stall. It was just a damn shower. All he had to do was wash his body and get the hell out. It was going to be easy...right?

Dirt and sweat began to flow down Dean's body, as the hot water carried it to the drain. So far, so good. Lust was nowhere to be found, not even a hint. Dean stepped forward and closed his eyes, allowing the water to splash over his face. It felt good to have a shower in which his only goal was to get clean. He needed to do this more often. Ready to wash his hair, Dean grabbed the tiny motel shampoo bottle and poured the small dollop of goo in his hand.

The man's steady heart rate elevated upon looking down at the shampoo in his hand. It was warm and almost clear. Aw hell, it reminded him of the pre-cum drooling from the tip of Cas's cock, the first time Dean help him jerk off. So warm and sticky, oozing eagerly from the slit...

Dean slapped the shampoo onto his head and began to feverishly scrub his hair. No, dammit. He was not going to think about that shit now. Not now. Dean stared down at the shiny metal knob in front of him, trying to clear his mind while he viciously washed his scalp. He focused on getting clean; turning around to rinse the shampoo out of his hair before grabbing the tiny bar of soap. He slowly turned back around, moving the soap in small circles against his chest as he brought his eyes back to the knob.

Dean couldn't stop the flicker of a thought that wafted through his mind. The long, metal knob looked just like a dick. A shiny, chrome dick. This notion bloomed into an even bigger thought...What if Cas's true form was chrome? Maybe _his_ dick was shiny, and big, and as hard as metal. Dean struggled to imagine a massive thing like that sliding between his cheeks, stretching him open beyond physical limitations...

A groan escaped Dean's mouth, as he realized his hand had traveled downward to rub the soap dangerously close to his dick. He blinked, looking down to see that he was already half way to an erection.

"Son of a bitch," he sighed, loosening his fingers to let the soap slip onto the tile floor.

Dean watched the tiny bar slide with the current to the drain, where it stared up at him with smugness. He had done the most cliché of things, in the most inopportune of times. He had dropped the soap. But Cas wasn't there to stand behind him while he bent down to pick it up. Dean was suddenly done with all this bullshit. He was seeing Cas everywhere; involuntarily becoming horny over everything. If his ass wanted to get pounded, then by God, it was gonna get pounded. No more waiting.

"Cas," Dean began to pray, bracing his hand against the wet stall and glancing toward the ceiling, "I'm – I'm done. I can't wait anymore. Please, man. I know you're busy, but – Dammit, Cas, I'm so hard right now..." Dean stared down at his dick, watching it twitch as it curved toward the ceiling, "I don't know how much longer I can last."

A rustle of feathers briefly accompanied the noise of running water. An icy breeze chilled over Dean's bare back with the sound. He spun around instantly, his hard cock wobbling in front of him.

Cas was suddenly standing in the small, heated space with him. The angel was completely dressed; suit, tie and trench coat. He was gripping an angel blade tight in his hand. The whole thing was covered in blood. Even the front of his outfit, and some of his pale face, had splatters of red fluid. Dean swallowed harshly, as he noticed the dark color emphasized the blue in Cas's eyes.

They looked over each other for a brief moment; Cas appraising Dean's throbbing dick and Dean in awe of how hot Cas looked when he was covered in blood. Dean wondered who the angel had been in the middle of smiting.

"W – were you busy?" Dean almost squeaked, raising his eyes back to Cas's face.

Cas glanced at the blade in his hand before dropping it. It clanked on the wet tile, swirling blood into the mix of clear water at their feet.

"No," Cas said quickly.

Dean could tell he was holding back to be polite. Man, he had missed him so much. Cas was finally back, and looked damn good standing like a proud warrior in front of him. Dean lurched forward, wrapping his bare arms around Cas's clothed torso as he brought their mouths together. The metallic taste of blood mixed with their kiss. Oh, God, Dean had been wanting this for days...

Cas tongued him back firmly, sliding his hands up Dean's wet, bare back. Dean's hips rocked, sliding his dick against the front of the angel's clothed bulge. He thought again, about their one and only session of sex; about how good it felt to have Cas sliding in and out of him.

"Shit," Dean breathed inside Cas's mouth, "I've missed you."

The man reached between them to unzip Cas's pants. He fought with the wet fabric, tugging it open to get to the angel's growing cock. He could feel the heat from it already. Hell, it was probably drooling, too... Cas panted into Dean's mouth, their lips barely touching. Dean could tell he had been wanting it just as much.

Once Cas's dick was free, Dean paused to look down at it. It jutted out stiffly from his pants, the dark pink head glistening as water splashed between them. Dean felt an odd sexual fondness for this; being totally naked while Cas still had his clothes on. He liked being fully exposed. As long as it was with Cas.

Not wanting to waste time, Dean turned and bent over to retrieve the soap. He deliberately brushed his ass against Cas's cock, hoping to get a rise of him. It must have worked, because a low hum echoed in the stall with his action. The man quickly lubed the crack of his ass with the soap. It didn't matter what he used to get wet; just as long as Cas was able to get inside him. Dean then tossed the bar back in the floor, bracing both hands against the wall as he stuck his ass out.

"Go for it," Dean said to the angel, tossing a smirk at him over his shoulder.

Cas instantly took hold of Dean's hips, using his thumbs to spread open the man's cheeks. Dean rested his face against the wet wall and closed his eyes. Cas's cock was suddenly easing it's way inside him. He could feel every ridge of vein and every twitch of muscle making its way in. Dean's breath sort of caught in his throat at the sensation. He'd forgotten how weird it felt at first.

"Ah," Cas sighed over the rushing water, sounding relieved, "you feel so good, Dean."

Dean gulped down his arousal. If Cas kept talking like that, he was gonna finish too early.

"Stop talking. Start pounding," Dean panted.

The angel didn't need to be told twice. He began thrusting instantly, burying his cock deep inside Dean each time. Dean bit back his own moans, feeling Cas stretching his tender hole wider. Cas's tight fingers pulled Dean back onto his cock, forcing him to rock back and forth with his thrusts. Damn, Cas could be one demanding son-of-a-bitch...and that was Dean's favorite part.

Dean hummed a slight moan, as he slid a hand down to stroke his own erection. He rubbed in unison with Cas's motions, wanting to feel what the angel was feeling. Cas was steadily getting faster and harder, beginning to shove Dean more forcefully against the wall. The man pressed firmly against it with his free hand, trying to prevent his face from being slammed too hard.

"Gnah, Dean," Cas groaned, curving against the man's back.

Dean whimpered. He loved hearing Cas groan that way; with such need and arousal. He wanted to look over his shoulder and watch his face, but he wasn't flexible enough. He rubbed himself faster instead, massaging the head with every down stroke. It was so good to finally feel this again. They had both waited for far too long.

Dean could tell Cas was close. His movement was becoming erratic and violent. Dean was practically hugging the wall, trying desperately to buffer Cas's strong blows. The sting that had originally radiated from Dean's hole was dull now. The only sensation left was pleasure. Even though Cas was already about to break him in half, Dean wanted him to go harder. But before he could voice his desire -

"Ah!" Cas finally cried, giving a single fierce thrust, "Dean! Ah,...oh,..."

Dean could almost feel Cas's cock pulsing inside him. He panted harshly against the wall, his fist moving in a blur along his cock. He was nearly there, inching over the edge. He kept rocking back on Cas's dick, needing the penetration to help him reach the end.

"Cas!" Dean groaned, feeling the semen erupt from his cock, "S – Son of a – Yes!"

Dean kept stroking, feeling the hot liquid ooze down his fingers and drip from his sack with the streams of warm water. Pleasure coursed through him, clouding his mind with bliss. He felt suddenly light headed. Dean rested against the wall, panting as he let go of his dick. Sex had never been this good before. It never left him so spent and drunk with pleasure like this. But that was before being with Cas...

The angel's dick suddenly slipped out of Dean's ass, making him gasp at the feeling of its sudden absence. He struggled to stand up straight, as his back felt a little stiff from the recent contortion. He stretched before turning around to taking the sight of his angel again.

Cas was completely wet; his clothes soggy and dripping while his hair stuck to his forehead. The blood had washed away from his face, revealing his cheeks to be blushing. Dean smiled a little, watching him pant and blink repeatedly. It looked like he was still dazed from his orgasm. But, then again, how many orgasms had Cas experienced before? Maybe three?

"You gonna be alright there, Mighty Mouse?" Dean asked, glancing down at Cas's dick still protruding from his pants.

"M – Mighty...what?" Cas blinked.

Dean chuckled, reaching out to tug Cas close to him. He tongued the angel again, taking note of how wet his whole person was. Cas stepped even closer, the nudge of his shoe making the angel blade clink around on the tile. Something about the sound made Dean remember the ache of loneliness he'd felt when Cas was gone. He snaked both arms around the angel, clutching the back of his wet trench coat tight.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean pulled back to ask, looking over Cas's wet face.

"I had a debt to repay," Cas breathed, his hand finding its way to rest on Dean's hip, "My brother helped me escape a group of demons once, and I have just returned the favor. Now, we are even. And I do not owe anything to anyone."

Dean searched the angel's eyes while he rubbed the wet fabric of his coat between his wrinkled fingers. Cas such a good guy; believing that everything needed to be fair and have a just cause. It was a nice sentiment,...and it was about time Dean had a little bit in his life.

"I've got some bad news for you," Dean pulled away to mutter.

"What is it?" Cas asked, his baby blues clouding with worry.

"Remember that one time, you burnt your hand print into my skin? And the time you stole my necklace? And all those times I had to watch you die?" Dean smirked, reaching up to ruffle the angel's wet hair, "I'd say those debts are gonna take you a while to pay back. Face it, Cas. You're gonna be staying with me for a long time."

A smile slowly spread across Cas's wet lips. His blue eyes seemed to shine even brighter, as if he'd been waiting to hear those words.

"That news is not bad at all," Cas replied.

(**Author's Note**: You might have asked yourself, "Where the hell did Mighty Mouse come from?" Well, don't worry. I asked myself the same thing. :) I have no idea where it came from. But it seemed to fit. That's the brilliance of Fanfiction, I guess. Words just seem to fall into place. :) I hope you liked this first chapter! The next one will be out very soon!

In case you didn't know, this story is the sequel to my fic, _Solo_. Feel free to check it out if you haven't already, and thanks so much for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel glanced out Bobby's living room window, taking note that the sky beyond the glass was glowing with the brilliance of a full moon. He was slightly surprised to see the radiant white orb in its entirety. Was it truly that time in the moon's cycle? It made him wonder how time had passed so quickly without his awareness.

Sam and Dean were both asleep around the angel; the younger brother draped over the sofa while the elder was sprawled out on a heap of blankets and pillows on the floor. Castiel searched over Dean's sleeping form, watching his chest expand and retract slowly.

He silently recalled their earlier session of intercourse in the shower – all of the heat and pleasure blooming between them. Again, he was left bewildered by human nature. How were people able to control themselves around each other, after being acquainted with the magnitude sexual pleasure? How did they restrain themselves from mating when the urge was so strong? He sincerely wished to know, because he was nearly always wanting to have sex with Dean again.

"Hrmph,"

Castiel was drawn from his thoughts at the mumble below him. He looked down to watch Dean shift in his sleep. His peaceful face briefly tensed as his lips fell open. The angel lowered himself to crouch beside Dean. It seemed that something was taking place in the man's subconscious while he slept. It was possible that he was dreaming of something good, because flickers of happiness were appearing in his expression. His head rolled to the side as his arms slid to the floor beside him. Castiel studied him closely, taking in his every movement.

"Ye – yeah," he slurred, barely audible.

The shallow sound of Dean's breathing was gradually getting heavier in the room. Castiel watched Dean shift again, his legs bending slightly. Whatever was taking place in Dean's mind was so profound, that it was causing his body to physically respond. The angel wondered what kind of dream would possess such power. Was it a good vision, as Castiel had previously thought? Or was it something terrible? A nightmare?

"Cas,"

Castiel's eyes widened, upon hearing his own name being groaned from Dean's subconscious. Whether the dream was bad or not, Cas was obviously involved somehow. A bit of curiosity crept inside the angel's chest. What was happening in Dean's dream? Was Dean recalling a memory of them together? Or creating something new? The desire to know was suddenly irritating him.

After quickly glancing around the room, Castiel gently reached down to slide his hand across Dean's forehead. Perhaps taking a quick peek at Dean's dream would put him at ease. The angel carefully submerged himself inside the waves of Dean's mental state, manifesting himself among his inner vision.

A strange scene took shape around Castiel. He found himself suddenly standing in some sort of pastry shop. The smell of freshly baked bread was thick in the air, as dim lamps cast a soft glow on shelves of pies and muffins. The checkered floor was buffed to a perfect shine. Castiel was speechless; in awe of how vividly Dean could create a place in his mind.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Dean?"

Castiel turned around instantly at the sound of his own voice. Across the room, he spotted himself holding Dean down. He was bent over the counter on his stomach, arms stretched out and lips smirking. Castiel could feel Dean's emotions all around him. Although it appeared that the angel in his dream was being forceful, Dean was enjoying it very much. Cas could sense that he actually wanted dream-Cas to be even more aggressive.

"Bite me," Dean replied, arching his back a little.

Castiel observed this act, noticing that Dean was positioning his backside in the direct line of dream-Cas's pelvis. He could feel that Dean wanted to be penetrated so badly; to be filled internally with dream-Cas's member. Castiel tilted his head slightly, as he watched the clothes slowly vanishing from their bodies. It felt like this was something Dean had always wanted...but why? Why did he crave to be treated with such hostility?

The dream version of Castiel was suddenly naked, still bracing a forceful hand on Dean's bare back. He pinned the man down while he alined his hard organ with Dean's entrance. Castiel gulped a little, seeing that dream-Cas's shaft was three times the realistic size – and as chrome as the rims on the Impala. Dean groaned aloud as the shiny metal organ thrust into him, gripping the counter tightly.

Though this scenario was completely absurd, Castiel found it to be rather erotic. The sight of Dean rocking along and begging for more was causing the angel to become sexually excited. The dream version of himself growled menacingly above the man.

"_Who's your daddy_?" he purred, pounding so hard into Dean that the counter was cracking.

Castiel blinked. He found it strange that he would ask Dean who is father was, when he already knew the answer. But it was even more strange to find that Dean was aroused by this question. Castiel could feel his pleasure prominently in the small space. The man groaned again, backing onto the angel's chrome organ with the hard thrusts.

"Come on, Dean, tell me who you belong to," dream-Cas coaxed, hardly out of breath as he moved, "Say it for me, baby..."

"_Cas_," Dean replied, his grip on the counter tightening even more, "I'm _yours_! Oh god,...don't stop! Ah!"

Castiel watched the intercourse take place in Dean's subconscious, unable to look away. Perhaps this was some deep desire that Dean had always kept secret. He craved for Castiel to show dominance over him, particularly during sex. Though the angel still questioned _why_ Dean would want this, he could sense the man's utter satisfaction. If this was truly what Dean desired, then perhaps Castiel could provide it for him – in reality.

The angel took one last look at himself pounding Dean over the counter, before gently pulling away from his subconscious. He was back in Bobby's dark, silent living room, staring down at Dean's sleeping form. The man's face was still twitching, his legs shifting under the blanket. His erotic dream was still influencing his body.

Castiel studied him again, wondering if the effects would pass. Was this a normal thing for humans to experience? Should he try to help Dean in some way? Perhaps he could wake him up and attempt to cater to his lustful wishes. The angel glanced toward the window. The bright moon was casting a glow down on the sofa, where the younger Winchester was still snoring. He couldn't possibly service Dean in the presence of Sam.

Castiel whooshed over to the couch. Though it seemed like a selfish thing to do, the angel decided to send Sam to the backseat of the Impala. It would be much less embarrassing for him to wake up in a car, than to wake up witnessing Dean and Castiel in the middle of intercourse. Using a firm hand, the angel reached down and flew him to the vehicle outside. Cas glanced along the vacant couch before turning his attention to Dean.

Dean's head was rolling back and forth, now; forehead glistening and air rasping through his open lips. His limbs seemed to be moving more frequently, struggling. Castiel instantly fell back to the floor. He shook Dean's shoulders gently, rousing him to consciousness.

"Dean," he said in a moderately loud tone, "Dean. Wake up."

Castiel watched the man's eyes fly open, revealing the bright orbs of emerald he favored. Dean panted as he fought to sit up. His eyes flashed briefly around the room, as if trying to focus on his location. The shock on his face gently melted into daze.

"Cas?" he asked, sounding almost like a moan.

The angel couldn't resist any longer. He took Dean's face in his hands and drove their mouths together. Though Dean was fresh from sleep, his tongue was immediately responding, flicking back against Cas's with earnest. For a moment, his hands were sliding around Castiel's torso. They paused abruptly, his mouth pulling away.

"Wh – Sam?" he said, peeking fearfully around Cas.

"Sam is outside," Castiel eased him, "...Now, roll over."

Dean's throat visibly quivered as his eyes came back to the angel's in the dark. He seemed genuinely surprised by Cas's sudden demand.

"Er,...what?"

"I said, roll over," Castiel repeated more gruffly, as he gripped the man by the sides.

He tossed Dean onto his stomach, keeping in mind to use just enough force to get his point across. His dominant efforts were rewarded with a low groan, echoing across the open floor. A slight smile played at Cas's lips. At last, he felt comfortable with intercourse.

Dean was instantly pulling down his own pants and underwear, exposing himself without another thought. The man's face was pressed against the rug while his hips remained bent up in the air. His beautiful backside was fully displayed for Castiel; the two halves parted enough to allow him to view the already-clenching entrance. The angel's heart rate increased, seeing Dean's heavy scrotum hanging between his tense legs.

Castiel hesitated, continuing to observe Dean's behavior. Quiet whimpers were escaping his lips, as he gently rocked back and forth on his knees. He was offering himself to Castiel like a feline in heat; his genitals in full exposure while he physically begged to be penetrated. It aroused Cas in a way he could barely fathom. Perhaps the full moon was having an effect on Dean's animalistic nature.

Not wanting to keep Dean waiting, Castiel quickly unbuttoned his pants. He brought forth this hardened organ and lined it up with Dean's hot opening. Needing lubrication, Castiel reached down to force a finger inside Dean's open mouth. The man welcomed it, eagerly licking and sucking on the digit. Cas held back noises at the sensation. Once wet enough, he brought it back and wiggled it inside Dean's tight entrance.

"Ah," Dean groaned, hips continuing to rock.

Castiel could feel the man's muscles clenching with excitement around his finger. After prodding it in and out a few times, Cas finally pressed the head of his shaft inside. Dean whimpered more, as Castiel penetrated him. He could feel Dean's body quaking around his sensitive member, and it sent jolts of arousal through his own body. Dean liked this, and it made him ache in agreement.

Instead of thrusting, Castiel gripped Dean's hips and forced him to move back and forth. Cas's heart pounded behind his ribs as he made Dean rock back on him. He enjoyed the sight of himself sliding in and out of Dean's body.

"Dean," he groaned, panting, "you look so lovely at this angle."

Dean rocked faster, his hand finding its way to his own drooling erection. Castiel could feel him pleasuring himself; his scrotum bouncing with his fierce tugs. The angel went harder, thrusting along as he pulled Dean repeatedly back against him. It was so hot inside the man's body; so warm and wet...

"Ah!" Dean cried, his muscular arm moving rapidly in the dark, "Cas!"

Castiel could feel Dean's member pulsing internally. The muscle at the base of his anus tightened against Cas's own shaft as it continued to slide. Castiel felt that he was also close to the edge, threatening to release inside Dean. He thrust even faster, using the sight of Dean's arched bare back to aid his assent.

Blinding pleasure draped over Castiel's body, clouding his mind and causing his body to shudder. His voice joined Dean's in crying out as he climaxed. He was pulsing inside Dean's body; unable to stop the semen from flowing. Dean had been right, when he stated that his member was made to be inside another body. Feeling all the physical bliss made Castiel realize his member was created to be inside _Dean_.

Castiel lingered in euphoria, as he carefully slid out from between Dean's quivering cheeks. Once free from Cas's grip, the man's waist slowly slid to the floor. Dean was flat on his stomach again, his back continuing to quickly rise and fall with his panting. Castiel gently caressed his warm back, trailing his fingertips along his spine, as he lowered himself to rest beside Dean.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, hoping he had not been too rough with him.

He was glad to see the signature smirk grace Dean's huffing mouth.

"Amazing," he replied, reaching out to lazily touch Cas's face.

They kissed briefly, breaking away to cater to their breathing. Castiel stared at Dean in the dark, watching a yawn escape his throat. His green eyes fell to close as he mumbled a few words.

"I had a dream about you..." he muttered, fading back to sleep.

Castiel smiled, raising his hand to touch Dean's. The man was fully asleep now; his face resting peacefully and lungs easing. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's thumb, feeling like he knew Dean better than he ever had before.

"I know," he whispered softly.

(**Author's Note**: Ah, how nice to have a wet dream come true, eh? :) I'm just terrible to poor Sammy, I know. :( I hate to say it, but things are probably not going to get any less awkward for him in this fic. And, I'm not sure if any of you believe in the whole 'full moon being able to effect your body' thing, but I kinda do. You can say that it influenced Dean's 'cat in heat' behavior in this chapter, if you'd like. :) Thank you all so, so, so much for reviewing the first chapter. I swear, there is a special place in my heaven for all of you! *hugs each of you tightly* :) The next chapter will be out soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean glanced up at the sky, where dark clouds were gathering. A distant rumble of thunder shook the ground, as he and Sam slowly strode up the walk-way toward a small residence. They were here for a new case; both in suits, carrying fake badges in their pockets. And it seemed like they were both as sore as hell. Sammy briefly stretched his back for the hundredth time that morning, making a face.

"How did I end up in the Impala last night, again?" he asked, glancing at Dean.

"I told you," Dean said, feeling a rain drop tap his shoulder, "Cas said you were sleep walking or something."

"That's a load of bull. I've never done that in my life," Sam grumbled.

Dean sighed a little. He was pretty sure that Cas had put Sam in the car so that they could pound it out on the living room floor without being seen. And he was damn glad of it, too. There weren't too many people in the world that got to wake up from an amazing wet dream and have it literally _come_ true. Maybe he had gotten a boner in his sleep that Cas noticed or something – but damn. It felt like the angel had really worked him over.

Dean tried to casually shift in his clothes as they slowed to a stop at the door. All the recent stretching that Cas's dick had put his ass through was beginning to wear on him. He probably wouldn't be able to take a comfortable shit for weeks... He turned to glance back at the Impala, where the angel was watching them from the backseat. Cas's blue eyes were hardly blinking; almost starring at him as if waiting for something to happen.

"Hello,"

Dean spun back around at the sound of Sam's voice. He quickly flashed his fake badge toward the woman at the door, along with his brother. She was wearing work out clothes and her face was glistening with sweat. Dean shifted again. He could almost feel Cas's strong grip on his bruised hips...

Dean tried his best to listen, as Sammy talked to the woman. But he kept feeling Cas's eyes on his back, and remembering how amazing it felt to be filled up with that angelic cock. Needless to say, he wasn't all there when the conversation was happening. All he knew was that they were here to look at a tree, where the owners said a noose was hanging. The people couldn't take it down, because whenever it was touched, bad things would happen – like random hail storms and broken condoms. Obviously, a cursed object.

"I'll go get Phil," the chick smiled, bouncing away from the door.

Once she was gone, Dean glanced again at the Impala. Cas was still waiting and looking as pretty as ever. Why the hell did he have to have such a pretty damn face? Wind was starting to pick up around them as the rain fell heavier. Dean eyed Cas's lips from the distance, secretly wishing to walk back over and tongue him.

"I'm guessing you're wanting to interview the girl?" Sam asked.

Dean blinked back toward his brother. The wind was tossing Sam's lengthy hair around.

"What?" he asked, genuinely lost.

"The girl. You know, the one with the gigantic rack that was giving you the goo-goo eyes just now? You want to interview her while I go check out the tree, right?"

Dean shook his head.

"Uh, no. It's okay. I don't mind going with the guy," he corrected.

Sam stepped closer to him in the rain, looking absolutely bewildered.

"Are you going through some sort of life crisis?" he asked over the sound of rain, "First, you toss out the porn magazine – your _favorite_ porn magazine – and now, you're turning down the chance to interview the smokin' hot lady in the work-out suit. Did you see her nipples, dude? They could have poked our eyes out."

Dean gulped a little. He hadn't given the girl a second thought. He'd been too busy thinking about Cas... There was a hint of real concern in his brother's face.

"It's none of my business," Sam said, quieter, "but I thought you were into shit like that, Dean."

A strange feeling came over Dean at his brothers words. A lot of things had changed in his sex life over the course of a week. He'd figured a few things out about himself; like how the feeling of a dick sliding in and out of him was actually nice – as long as it was Cas's. Sure, women were still attractive to him. Boobies were still awesome to look at. But he liked the sight of Cas's naked body just as much...if not _more_.

"It's...It's a gray area," Dean sighed, breaking away from his brother's stare, "You can take the girl, Sam. Cas and I will follow the dude."

As if he'd been summoned, Cas suddenly popped up beside Dean. The man held in his gasp, having to double-take at the angel. Cas shared a brief stare with Dean before facing forward with seriousness. A strange professionalism came over him.

"I'm glad to assist you, Dean," he said in his usual, gravely tone.

Geez, the sound of his voice always seemed to travel straight to Dean's dick. He felt it twitch a little as he cleared his throat. Maybe when this was all over, he and Cas could find a dark alley somewhere. Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You two are so weird," he mumbled to himself.

The door swung open again. This time, a nervous older man bustled out. He straightened his glasses, pushing the frames back up the bridge of his nose. He looked among the men on his doorstep before opening his umbrella and starting away.

"F – follow me," he said.

Dean was electrically aware that Cas was next to him. They were walking extremely close to each other; arms brushing while they stepped in stride. The rain was falling harder now, soaking their suits. Dean kept stealing glances at Cas, wondering why he seemed so determined to help. Maybe he wanted to get it over with just as much. Maybe he was thinking about sex, too...

Another clap of thunder rumbled in the atmosphere as they slowed to a stop. The tree in front of them was bare; all the limbs sticking out jaggedly from the trunk. The noose was hanging on a high branch, swaying in the wind and seeming to be holding on by a thread. Phil stopped at turned toward them, cowering under his umbrella.

"Th – there it is," he pointed, backing away to stand far from the tree.

Dean strained to see the braided rope through the haze of rain. The dark gray clouds made it difficult to see the faded noose. The man brought his eyes back to look at Phil.

"How long as it been -"

Dean's sentence got lost in his throat as he watched Cas take a few giant steps toward the frightened man. The angel raised his hand to Phil's face and pressed two fingers against his forehead. Dean stared, unable to react, as Phil's eyes closed behind his glasses. His body dropped to the wet ground, the umbrella flying out of his limp hand and dancing away with the heavy wind.

Dean's heart began to pound, as the angel turned to face him. Cas's blue eyes seemed to be shining against the dark background; housing an incomprehensible amount of raw power. He had no idea why Cas had just knocked out a perfectly innocent man. Frankly, it scared the hell out of him – and turned him on more than he could imagine.

As rain fell in sheets against him, Cas stepped firmly toward Dean. He took two handfuls of the front of Dean's wet suit and yanked him around. Dean stumbled along with Cas's unbreakable hold, his heart racing at the brutal force. The angel shoved him against the tree, planting his back firmly against the bark. Rain splashed into Dean's open mouth as he stared wide-eyed at Cas's indifferent face.

After searching Dean's expression with his powerful sapphire eyes, Cas slowly leaned forward to kiss his open mouth. A small squeak threatened to escape Dean as he tongued him back. Holy shit, Cas was the most terrifyingly sexy thing in all the world. The taste of rain water mixed in with their obscene kiss. Dean's dick was beginning to throb in his pants as Cas's rough tongue did circles in his mouth. If this was Cas's version of foreplay, it was doing it's job – and then some.

The sudden sound of ripping fabric cut through the noise of rain. Dean hummed inside Cas's mouth, able to feel the cold water splashing onto his bare legs. He realized that the angel was literally tearing his pants off; splitting the seams to gain access to his underwear. Dean's lips broke away from Cas's. He looked down to watch his black boxer-briefs shred apart with the angel's easy tug. His hard dick bounded out into the open, instantly getting pelted with cold rain.

Dean's eyes wandered back up to meet Cas's. The blue eyes never blinked, as he then reached down to open his own pants. Dean could hardly keep thoughts together. Cas was moving with such steady hands and perfect composure. It was obvious that he knew what he wanted. Apparently, he wanted to have sex. And Dean was more than willing to give it to him.

Once Cas's own cock was exposed, he scooped Dean up into his arms. Dean gasped a little, clinging to the angel's neck as his clothed back slid against the rough tree bark. He wasn't used to being man-handled like this; being picked up like he weighed the same as a small child. Cas wasn't struggling with him at all. On the contrary, he slung both of Dean's legs over his arms like he'd done it a thousand times. He cradled Dean's lower back in his hands, using the tree to help hold his weight.

Wet with rain water, Cas's hard cock was suddenly pressing between Dean's cheeks. The man groaned a little, feeling the ache of previous stings accompany the new ones. He focused on Cas's unwavering eyes as the large shaft carefully made its way inside. Dean's hands tightened on Cas's shoulders. His own cock throbbed in his lap, still getting drenched in rain.

The stern look on Cas's face remained as he began to thrust. Dean groaned a little, feeling the hot erection gliding in and out of his tight opening. A closer rumble of thunder echoed around them. Dean could feel the sound quaking in the tree against his back. Cold rain fell harder, making Cas feel even warmer by contrast. The angel's face was tight with concentration. His blue eyes were set on Dean's face as he thrust deeper and deeper. He looked so damn powerful; so full of authority and strength.

"Cas," Dean moaned into the sea of cascading droplets.

Cas moved faster, pounding into Dean so hard that he was sliding up and down the rough tree. With the strange angle, the head of Cas's dick was brushing against his prostate with every thrust. It was a weird sensation. Dean's prostate had never been touched before. The internal stimulation was almost as good as stroking his dick. Another whimper escaped Dean's mouth as he took Cas's fierce pounds. Cas panted in the curtain of rain between them, his mouth open.

"Moan for me,...Dean," he said over the white noise of water.

Dean moaned like a wounded animal, unable to refuse Cas's demand. The angel's cock was pressing harder in, rubbing the sensitive spot inside him with growing force. Dean was close to loosing it already. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it in; the tidal wave of pleasure that was threatening to crest over him. He didn't even need to touch his dick. Cas was going to get him there by simply pounding into him.

A sudden streak of lightening lit up the sky.

Dean gasped. In its brief presence, two massive shadows of wings flashed behind Cas's back; gigantic and spread wide open. The feathers were extended, fanned out like a hand of cards. His eyes, too, appeared almost electric in the small space of time; lighting up to match the intensity of the jagged streak behind him. The wings were gone as quickly as they appeared and his eyes flashed back to their normal shade, leaving Dean to stare at them in amazement.

An orgasm suddenly exploded inside Dean; sending him into an erotic seizure of pleasure. Cas's cock continued to poke that tender place inside him, making the semen shoot out of him like gunfire. Strange noises fell out of Dean's panting mouth while his eyes rolled back. He could feel his limbs going numb, loosing sensation in the sea of pleasure and cold rain. Moans echoed from his hoarse throat, as his hands slowly began to slip from Cas's neck.

Intoxicated by his orgasm, Dean panted as his arms fell to his sides. Cas instantly slid him farther up the tree to keep him from tumbling to the ground. Dean blinked repeatedly, unable to look away from Cas. Holy shit, Cas had just been pounded him into an orgasm. He didn't even know it was possible. But there he was; trembling in the arms of an angel, trying to recover from cosmic sex.

Cas didn't say a word. A flicker of a smile slightly played on his lips in the rain, as he carefully lowered Dean back to his feet. Dean's legs felt like jello. He had to hold onto the tree to keep from falling over. Geez, he felt terribly weak and amazingly high and the same time. He continued to quiver on his feet, as Cas raised a hand toward him. His pants were suddenly back on and fully intact.

Dean watched the angel tuck away his own dick before turning his head toward the sky. Cas raised his hand toward the top of the tree, blinking against the heavy rain. Dean clung to the base of the tree as he followed Cas's pointing hand. Above them, on a high branch, the noose began to burn. The flames circled the entire rope and kept burning until the whole thing disappeared.

Dean feebly turned to looked back at Cas. Once through destroying the cursed noose, the angel brought his attention to the unconscious man on the ground. Cas strode over to him in the rain, kneeling down to touch his forehead again. Phil awoke with a start, gasping for air and fighting to sit up. Dean watched him look around and wipe the water from his glasses.

"Wh – what..?" he stuttered, his jaw chattering from being soaked in rain water.

"You lost consciousness," Cas said flatly, rising back to stand.

Phil climbed to his feet, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. He looked up in the tree; his glasses streaking with rain. Dean slumped against the trunk, still trying to calm his pounding heart.

"It's gone," Phil exclaimed, smiling between Dean and Cas, "Th – thank you!"

Dean gave a nod and a slight wave, even though all he did was have a life-changing orgasm. Cas gave a single nod and gestured toward the house in the distance.

"Please, lead the way," he suggested.

Still shaking, Phil started to walk back toward the house. Dean lingered by the tree, unsure if he could muster up the strength to walk. Cas made his way to him, reaching out to hoist Dean up by his arm. Another smile was teasing his lips. Maybe seeing Dean act this way – unable to perform basic motor functions because of an astounding orgasm – gave Cas pleasure.

"You smug bastard," Dean grinned, still huffing in the rain.

Cas finally smiled, letting it light up his whole face. Dean savored the sight, not able to remember ever seeing it before. He allowed the angel to help him walk toward the house, clinging to his unbreakable grip. A strong emotion swelled inside Dean, as he stared at Cas walking beside him.

Maybe everything wasn't so gray after all.

(**Author's Note**: Aaaaand title drop. :) Could this chapter be anymore metaphoric? About Dean choosing the guy, and all? And talk about powerhouse!Cas! Hubba hubba! :) I love hearing Dean moan like a little slut in my mind...What was I saying? Oh, yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank you all so much for the reviews! And hey, _MadWithMusic_, I hope your mom is doing okay! I wish her a speedy recovery. I've gotten plenty of reviews that talk about reading stories like this in public, so it's more than okay to read smut anywhere you want. :) Thank all of you so much for reviewing this story! From the bottom of my smutty heart! The next chapter will be out very soon.)


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel followed Dean as they exited the Impala. He eyed the thick streaks along the back of the man's damp suit jacket. The marks were clearly the result of being forced to slide against the tree earlier. The angel winced at the scrapes as they walked, feeling slightly guilty. As terrible as the damage looked, Dean seemed to have enjoyed every moment. Again, Castiel wondered why Dean took pleasure in being treated with hostility. Though the answer was beginning to plague him, he planned to continue pampering Dean's secret need.

Castiel paused by the door while the two brothers made themselves more comfortable in their new room. He tried to keep a safe distance from Dean, in hopes of masking their personal relationship from Sam. But Dean, however, seemed to find it difficult to stay away. The man was gradually stepping closer, his vivid green eyes perpetually glancing along the angel's form. His behavior was similar to the way a child might look for it's parent; making sure he was still close and finding comfort in his presence. Castiel secretly enjoyed his actions, even though it put them at risk of being exposed.

Sam sighed, tossing his duffel bag on the small table. The younger brother glanced back at Dean and Cas as he ran a hand through his damp, shaggy hair.

"Home sweet home," he mumbled, gesturing to the unpleasant motel room.

"Yep," Dean replied, still edging toward Castiel, "Nothing like the comforting smell of asbestos and mold, eh Sammy?"

Sam's eyes narrowed a bit toward his brother. If there was any one person on the face of the earth that knew Dean better than Castiel, it was Sam. And Cas could tell Sam knew there was something different about the man who was stepping ever closer to the angel.

"Right," Sam said slowly, glancing between them, "I'm... I'm just gonna go take a leak."

Dean nodded as Sam made his way toward the bathroom. Castiel watched Dean, noticing they were brushing shoulders.

"Sure, Sam. You go take that leak," Dean smiled, being overly encouraging, "Remember to watch your aim and give it two shakes when you're done."

Sam gave his older brother one last look of bewilderment, before rolling his eyes and shoving his way into the bathroom. As soon as the 'click' of the door echoed among the room, Dean all but threw himself at Castiel. His thick arms were suddenly tossed around the angel's shoulders; a hand clutching the back of Cas's head while he smashed their mouths together. Castiel blinked in their sudden kiss, surprised by Dean's eagerness. Was he truly that desperate for intimate companionship already?

"Dean," Castiel attempted to speak, his voice muffled by Dean's slathering tongue, "It has only been...two hours since we last engaged...in intercourse."

Dean pulled back enough to speak. His lips brushed against Cas's, sharing the same breath.

"I swear to God, if you call it 'intercourse' one more time, I'm gonna loose it," he mumbled.

"Please do not swear to my father, Dean," Castiel warned, feeling uncomfortable at the mention of him during such a private act, "If you wish for me to call it 'sex,' then I will."

"Good," Dean grinned, his hands moving all along the angel's back, "'cause I'm ready to sex it up again. How 'bout you?"

Castiel took a deep breath of heated air. He could look nowhere but into Dean's eyes; caught in the web of emerald strings netted together. There was no possible way he would ever be able to deny those precious green orbs...

"Of course," Cas sighed, briefly join their lips again, "...but what about Sam?"

A small bit of disappointment fell across Dean's face. He turned to look at the closed bathroom door as his arms carefully slid off of Castiel. He seemed to be thinking for a moment; curling his bottom lip to bite on it while he glanced around the room. Castiel attempted to help, pondering ways to get Sam to leave.

"I could put him to sleep, Dean," Cas suggested, "just as I did to Phil."

"No," Dean said instantly, looking up with seriousness, "In fact, _hell_ no. You can't just knock Sammy out like that. It's bad enough you did it to that poor bastard in the rain, Cas."

"As I recall, you seemed to like it," Castiel reminded, raising an eyebrow.

A smugness fell over Castiel, as he watched Dean's throat quiver with a gulp. He knew Dean had thoroughly enjoyed watching the angel put his power to use. The man regained his composure, clearing his throat.

"Not to Sam. We're not doing that to Sam," Dean clarified, as his eyes fell on the younger brother's duffel bag, "...but we _could_ get him to leave."

Dean tugged Castiel's hand as he walked to the table. He glanced toward the bathroom door again as he carefully opened Sam's bag. Cas watched him pull out a compact computer. He held out the machine, offering it to Castiel. The angel tilted his head slightly, wondering what was to be done with this object.

"Fly to Bobby's and put this in his house somewhere," Dean instructed, "and hurry up."

Castiel carefully took the laptop in his hands. He had witnessed Sam use this many times. Perhaps Dean was planting it at Bobby's house, in order to get Sam to retrieve it. Cas smiled a little at Dean, impressed once more by the man's cleverness.

The angel instantly flew to Bobby's house. He landed in the hunter's study, where the fireplace was crackling with glowing embers. Castiel scanned the empty room, deciding on the best place to put Sam's computer. Figuring Sam might call to make sure it was there, it was best to put the machine out in the open for Bobby to find.

As Cas made his way toward the couch, a faint humming grew from the hallway. Recognizing the sound as Bobby's voice, Castiel quickly placed the computer on the couch. Though he tried to go unnoticed, Cas was unable to stop himself from being seen. The hum stopped abruptly.

The angel spun to see Bobby standing in the doorway...wearing nothing but white underwear and his faded hat. The man's face turned a pale shade of white; his hands instantly dropping to cover his nearly bare body.

"Balls!" he grumbled, backing out of the angel's view, "Can't a man walk around his own damn house in his underwear without some angel perving on him?! Son of a bitch, Cas! Use the damn door next time!"

With heat growing on his cheeks, Castiel immediately flew back to Dean's motel room. He landed by the doorway, feeling embarrassment cloud his face. Why in the world would Bobby walk around with such indecency? Castiel gulped as Dean made his way over to him. The strange incident must have been written in the angel's expression, because Dean gave him an odd look.

"You okay?" he asked, reaching out to touch Cas's face, "you look a little -"

The bathroom door opened across the room.

Dean's hand instantly fell from Castiel's face as he turned around. Cas attempted to rid himself of all emotion, hoping to aid the lie they were about to tell Sam. The younger Winchester walked toward the motel table and instantly observed that his duffel bag was open.

"Did, uh, did you remember to pack your computer, Sam?" Dean asked, pretending to browse the contents of the bag, "Cause it's not in here."

Sam gave his older brother a strange look, before reaching out to search the bag for himself. As Sam was distracted, Dean turned to give Castiel a quick wink. It was small gestures like this that the angel found to be the most satisfying; the small wink of Dean's eye, the curl of his bottom lip, the tiny hums of approval...Dean gave these gestures to Castiel when no one was looking. They were subtle and discrete, but meant so much.

"But I... I know I packed it," Sam mumbled, lifting the bag and looking around.

"Maybe you left it at Bobby's," Dean casually suggested, crossing his arms.

"Maybe," Sam seemed to agree. He glanced up at the angel standing nearby, "Cas, do you think you can go get it real quick?"

From the corner of his eye, Castiel saw a look of surprise and irritation fall over Dean's face. The angel had to admit that he felt the same emotion. They had not taken into account that Sam might ask him to fly to Bobby's for it. Castiel had forgotten that cleverness was a strong Winchester family trait.

"No." The word seemed to fall out of Cas's mouth before he could stop it.

Sam turned to face him fully, appearing surprised. Castiel held his ground, firm in his answer. He was not going to deny Dean what he wanted, even if that meant denying Sam instead.

"Uh, why not?" Sam asked.

"I... can't," Cas said carefully, attempting to create a vague lie, "I am unable to fly at the moment. It is an angelic issue. You wouldn't understand."

Sam blinked twice, before turning his expression of disbelief toward his brother. Dean shrugged.

"You heard the man," he said, patting Sam's arm, "his angelic mojo is on the fritz. Looks like you're driving, Sammy."

Suspicion grew in Sam's eyes, as he narrowly glanced between Dean and Castiel. The angel knew that ideas were beginning to form in the younger Winchester's mind; trying to come up with an explanation to why they were wanting him to leave. But even though he seemed to be mentally questioning their motives, he slowly reached for the keys on the table.

"Okay," he said slowly, continuing to shift his eyes from Dean to Cas, "fine. I'll drive all the way back to Bobby's, then."

"Alright," Dean nodded, walking with him toward the door, "Cas and I will wait here for you."

Castiel felt an abundance of worry as he briefly met eyes with Sam. He could tell that Sam was dangerously close to the truth. What would he do, if he found out that his brother was sexually involved with Cas? Would he be upset? Would he be angered? Hurt? Sam's eyes finally broke away as he walked out of the room.

"It shouldn't take me long," he said over his shoulder, almost warning his reappearance.

"Drive safe," Dean called.

After shutting the door, Dean stepped over to the window. He watched, through the small gap of the curtains, as Sam started up the car and pulled away. Castiel appraised Dean as he made his way to stand behind him. The long streaks on his jacket were still difficult to look at. The angel carefully brought his hands up to touch one of the marks, still ashamed that he was the reason they were there.

"It's about time Sam lis – ow!"

Dean flinched forward at Castiel's touch. A jolt of emotional anguish shot through Cas at the sight. How could he have harmed Dean? He had barely touched him.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, "are you hurt?"

Dean gave a small chuckle, as he attempted to look over his shoulder. He bent his arm back to touch one of the streaks, flinching again at his own touch.

"I think I've got some splinters back there," he stated, smiling, "I guess that's what you get when you have sex up against a tree instead of on a bed."

Even though Dean was smiling, Castiel disliked the thought of him being in any kind of pain. He carefully reached up to touch the man's shoulder. His jacket, shirt, and tie vanished, revealing his bare torso. Dean gasped a little at the disappearance of clothing, glancing down at himself. The angel's eyes, however, came to rest on his back. Dean had been right; dark pink scratches were lined jaggedly along his back, some housing fragments of tree bark. Castiel examined the abrasions, once again feeling guilt flood his conscious.

"My... my deepest apologies, Dean," he breathed.

The angel carefully raised his hand, pressing his palm flat against the middle of Dean's back. He gently healed him, causing the tiny shards of wood to exit his tender flesh. They made extremely quiet 'clinks' on the floor as they fell. The pink lines faded into the smooth, tan color of Dean's natural skin tone, leaving it as healthy as before. Dean only made a small noise as this took place, seeming to press a little harder into Castiel's hand.

Even after Dean was healed, Castiel couldn't bring himself to lift his hand. The warm heat from Dean's body was too satisfying to let go. They stood for a moment like this; simply breathing with Cas's hand pressed to Dean's bare back. The angel slowly leaned forward to gently plant his lips on the man's shoulder. He could understand why humans always felt the need to display affection, now that he was so close with Dean. It was more than just a physical act...it was emotional, too.

Dean carefully turned around, making Cas's lips glide all the way down his shoulder. The man reached up to take Castiel's face in his hands, looking briefly into his eyes before bringing their mouths together. Cas's heart began to beat faster as he tasted the flavor of Dean's tongue again, allowing it to move freely inside his mouth. This was more than just physical, Castiel thought again. Kissing Dean like this was almost _spiritual_.

"Good thing there's a bed behind you," Dean smirked against Cas's lips, "'cause I don't think I could handle another damn tree."

(**Author's Note**: _LeeMarieJack_ and _TheThirdBikerScholar_, thank you for reminding me about those pesky splinters. :) I must confess, Color Me Badd's song, "I Wanna Sex You Up," got stuck in my head when I wrote the 'sex it up' line. I had to go listen to it on Youtube, you know, cause I'm a nerd. :) By the way, I'm sorry I gave you the mental image of Bobby in his 'tighty-whitey's. It was just too damn funny not to write. :)And, I'm sorry about the lack of smut in this chapter. I know these chapters have been trickling out slower than usual, but I promise I'm trying really hard to get them to you sooner! :) I sincerely appreciate all the reviews you guys have given this story. I'm thoroughly spoiled by all your kind words. :) The next chapter – which will be _filled_ with smut – will be out very soon!)


	5. Chapter 5

(**Author's Note**: This chapter has some angel-mojo kink in it. Proceed with your own perverted discretion.)

Castiel could feel Dean carefully pushing him backward as they kissed; purposefully guiding him toward the bed only a few steps away. The man's hands were slightly tugging at the angel's clothes, slowly pulling them off in a seductive manor. It was apparent that he was ready to perform sexual acts again, even though their last intimate encounter was mere hours before.

Castiel silently studied Dean's heated demeanor while they continued their journey toward the motel bed. The angel was, once again, reminded of animalistic behavior. Dean was acting the same way large mammals act during their mating season; demanding physical contact and constantly displaying affection. It seemed they had almost turned into lions, mating at every possible opportunity. Dean, of course, was the lioness; offering himself to Castiel whenever the urge to be penetrated came over him. And that made Castiel the lion; obediently awaiting the word to cater to Dean's every sexual whim.

"That... that trick you did earlier," Dean mumbled, his deep voice vibrating inside Cas's mouth, "was pretty hot, you know."

"Trick?" Castiel repeated, stopping as his legs bumped into the side of the mattress.

Dean's eyes flickered downward and his face grew a bit red. Castiel traced the faint dots on his cheeks before meeting his stare again. Whatever the trick was, it caused Dean embarrassment to state out loud.

"The, uh, angel thing," he mumbled, his tongue slowly licking his bottom lip, "with the wings and the lightening."

Castiel glanced down to watch Dean's fingers fiddle with the end of his blue tie. Were his wings truly visible, during the storm? He had not been aware that his angelic form was present. Maybe Dean had enjoyed seeing them... Or, perhaps, he had enjoyed being physically ruled by such a powerful force. The angel raised his eyes to Dean's again, recalling that Dean possessed a strange fondness for dominance. It only strengthened Castiel's thoughts on Dean's similarity to the lioness...

The angel reached down and gripped the front of the man's trousers; clutching the entire buckle of the belt in his grasp. He gave a stern pull, yanking Dean forward to press their fronts together. Castiel heard the air whoosh from Dean's mouth at the movement. His green eyes widened a little, the pupils dilating with arousal. A soft smirk grew across Cas's lips.

"You enjoy this, don't you, Dean?" Castiel asked in almost a whisper, "Being ruled excites you sexually."

The man's adam's-apple bounced with a harsh swallow as the red tint on his cheeks deepened. Though the heat of embarrassment was taking over his facial features, his eyes remained honest and clear. The rings of emerald were consumed with lust. Dean gave a quick, slight nod to answer Castiel's question.

"I think so," he croaked out.

Castiel took a moment to consider this answer, still clutching the front of Dean's pants. It sounded as though Dean was just now coming to terms with this oddity as well. Was it possible that he was still exploring his own sexual preferences? Was he still learning things about himself, even with his extensive knowledge on all things sexual?

The angel's eyes fell to Dean's chest, where the man's heart and lungs were already working double time. Dean may have still been trying to mentally acknowledge his lust for dominance, but his body was already fully aware of it; begging to be subjugated. Castiel took a deep breath of Dean's pheromones. A small idea grew in the angel's mind, of a different way to perform sex...

"Do you trust me, Dean?" Castiel asked suddenly.

Dean nodded almost instantly, his fingers tightening on Cas's tie.

"Yeah," he breathed, "why?"

Instead of answering him with words, Castiel decided to use actions. With a small amount of angelic grace, Cas carefully lifted Dean and tossed him onto the mattress. The man's weight bounced on the bed, his arms pinned at his sides and his eyes wide with shock. Castiel held his open hand toward him, holding him to the bed with celestial force.

"Don't be afraid," Castiel instructed, stepping over to position himself at the end of the bed.

Dean blinked repeatedly, slightly relaxing in Cas's invisible grip.

"Wh – what are you gonna do?" the man smirked, "Get me off with your angel mojo?"

Castiel smiled. With the fragile twitch of his fingers, Dean's belt snapped in half. The man gulped, looking down to watch his pants unbutton on their own and begin to slide down. Cas was glad to see the outline of an erection pressing against Dean's thin underwear. The angel flicked his fingers in the air again, causing the fabric to disappear altogether. Dean's shaft was suddenly exposed, twitching as it curved upward. Dean's mouth fell open to pant as he looked up from his own body. Castiel's smirk grew at the man's surprise.

"That is exactly what I'm going to do," he purred.

Over the few short years of being on earth, Castiel had honed his skills in the art of dealing with the human body. Healing the physical form came easily to him, because he had studied his father's creations for millenniums. Now, he planned to try to manipulate certain aspects of Dean's body; to pleasure him with only his celestial touch.

Castiel infiltrated Dean's body with cautious precision, using his grace to stimulate areas of sexual sensitivity. He first adjusted the output of chemicals, tweaking the synapses in Dean's brain to flood his system with dopamine and endorphins. His body reacted to the sudden rush; his organs tensing and respiratory system working faster. Dean let out a small groan with the sensation.

"What...the hell," he gasped, his voice faint.

Castiel continued his work, moving down to Dean's genital region. The angel could feel the man's scrotum tightening; seizing up to prepare for seminal release. The thick vessels running jaggedly along Dean's shaft were engorging with blood. He was already rocking against Castiel's hold; thrusting his hard shaft into air. It was a beautiful sight to behold – Dean's exposed body yearning to penetrate, thrusting involuntarily while he tensed under Cas's control.

"D – dammit, Cas," he nearly moaned, panting.

Upon hearing the desperation in Dean's voice, Castiel instantly began to stimulate the man's organ. He sent out waves of electric pulses to tighten the muscles along his erection, in the same way he would feel them during intercourse; redundant motions steadily increasing in speed. Moans began to topple from Dean's throat, filling the room with their gorgeous noise. Castiel felt like a maestro; conducting the very ebb and flow of Dean's pleasure while the man created beautiful sounds.

With the generous amount of chemicals coursing through his veins and the persistent stimulation Castiel was providing to his throbbing erection, Dean was already reaching the height of arousal. Cas could sense the man's mind clouding over; becoming unable to process thoughts. He could feel seminal fluid rising up through Dean's urethra. The clear liquid pooled at the slit of the hard erection, some of it carefully spilling over to slide down the veined shaft.

"Cas," Dean nearly cried, still thrusting into the air, "D – don't stop!"

Castiel obeyed, increasing all of his simultaneous efforts. He spread his grace to Dean's anus, massaging his prostate and forcing the muscles to contract as if he were being penetrated. The man's eyes flew wide open at the sensation, his hands clutching tight to the bedsheets. A generous groan erupted from his open mouth, accompanied by slurred profanities.

"Ah!" he moaned, his voice cracking, "_Castiel_!"

The angel indulged in the sound of his entire name being cried in Dean's voice. The man's brain suddenly exploded with activity; lighting up his entire nervous system. The waves were sent all along his spine, inducing his erection to finally spout semen. The white fluid was ejaculated with an exceptional amount of force, spewing like a fountain all over the immediate area. Dean's hands grasped at his sides while he convulsed with pleasure on the bed. Castiel watched and felt Dean become lost inside his orgasm, loosing total control under the angel's celestial hand.

After feeling Dean's organ was turning sensitive, Castiel carefully retracted his grace from the man's quivering body. He pulled away with extreme caution so that Dean wouldn't feel a gaping hole left inside him. Once all of his celestial power had returned to his vessel, Cas took the time to appraise Dean. What he had just performed wasn't a very moral thing to do. Invading someone else's body to manipulate them from the inside seemed almost sinful.

Castiel stepped around to the edge of the bed, feeling that his own member was hard between his legs. He ignored the throbbing erection, placing all his attention on the man laid out before him. Dean's eyes were only half open as he panted. His heart was almost visibly pounding against his chest and he was trembling; shaking with over exertion. Castiel eyed a small droplet of white fluid that had splatted on the man's chin, just below his bottom lip. It aroused the angel to know that Dean had ejaculated with enough force to paint his own face...

Cas gently took Dean's head in his hands. He leaned over the bed to meet his hazy eyes, before allowing his tongue to fall out of his mouth. Castiel slowly licked the semen from Dean's chin, trailing the wet muscle up to slide it into the man's mouth. The salty taste mixed in with their rough tongues. A tiny whimper escaped from inside their kiss. Castiel could tell that this session of sex had exhausted Dean, as his tongue was responding feebly. Dean usually tended to kiss with reckless abandon, but this kiss was different. It was softer. Sweeter. And, perhaps,... full of emotion.

"I... I don't know... what the hell you just did," Dean panted, his head falling flat against the pillow again, "but damn, Cas. It was... awesome."

Castiel smiled, rubbing his thumbs over Dean's red, sweat-glistening cheeks. He was glad he could amaze Dean by bathing him in copious amounts of pleasure. He couldn't help but imagine that this is how the lion must feel after satisfying the lioness; filled with pride and eager to do it again at a moment's notice.

"I am always happy to assist you, Dean," Cas replied softly.

Dean swallowed a little, as he reached up to wrap his shaky arms around Castiel's neck. He pulled the angel down into another kiss, crushing Cas against him with all the strength he could muster. Castiel moved his tongue in sync with Dean's as he felt his erection beginning to throb with urgency. It was getting to the point of discomfort, demanding to be given attention. Cas slid his hand down to palm against the needy organ through his pants, feeling twitch in response.

Dean pulled back again, raising an arm to look down at Castiel's lap. A look of playful irritation fell over his face, as his head rolled back up to meet Cas's eyes.

"I thought we talked about this," Dean grinned.

One of his arms left Castiel's neck. The angel followed his hand, watching it reach out to smack his own away. Dean took a handful of Cas's bulge, squeezing his fingers tight around the erection. Jolts of pleasure shot through Castiel at the sensation. He gave a small thrust into the man's palm. Dean's grin spread across his lips, probably seeing the arousal come over Cas's features.

"No more solos," he breathed.

Castiel panted a bit. He briefly recalled their first ever session of intercourse; how much better it felt to be inside Dean instead of using his own hand. Every bit of it was unforgettable; every tiny motion and sensation... The angel stood up straight and began to undo his pants.

"Very well," Castiel said, setting his erection free, "service me in any way you'd like, Dean."

(**Author's Note**: I relied heavily on internet sources for all the medical jargon in this chapter. So, if there are any nurses, doctors, or medical students in the audience who found this to be completely irrational, please forgive me. I have no real knowledge of chemical balances or anything. I just googled what happens to the brain during orgasm, and exploited the hell out of it. :) I realize that Cas has grown considerably in this story; going from having to be taught how to masturbate, to controlling Dean's orgasms with one hand. I'm really not sure where all his dominance suddenly came from, but I hope you all have enjoyed it. Let's chalk it up to the influence of bottom!Dean and call it a day, eh? :) Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I can never say it enough! They make me so happy! Thank you! :) The next chapter will be up soon!)


	6. Chapter 6

Dean's eyes instantly fell to Cas's stiff cock, where it was visibly throbbing with arousal. Upon hearing Cas say 'service,' the first thing that came to his mind was sucking the angel off. He'd never given anyone head before, of course. Dean Winchester _received_ blow jobs; he didn't _give_ them. But Cas's dick was pointing directly at him, almost singling him out like he was the only one for the job. It was almost a certainty that Cas had never had a blow job, and Dean felt strangely honored to be the one to give him his first.

"I doubt I'll be able to outdo your 'holy orgasmic touch'," Dean said, carefully sliding off the bed, "but this tends to be a popular crowd pleaser."

He got down on his shaky knees in front of Cas, tugging the angel to the side to position him better. Dean paused to stare at the shaft, finding it strange that he, himself, was so eager to do this. Where did all this sudden fascination with cock come from? Since when did the sight of a drooling dick seem so damn appetizing?

"Why are you in the floor, Dean?" Cas asked. Dean could hear his heartbeat pounding in his voice.

Dean looked up at Cas's eyes for a second. He was still feeling a little light headed and woozy from whatever the hell Cas just did to make him come everywhere. He struggled to focus, placing his hands on the angel's legs. Cas seemed lost; confused as to why Dean was putting his face so close to his crotch.

"I'm – I'm gonna service you," he smiled, taking hold of Cas's hot cock with his hand, "...with my mouth."

Cas's jaw clicked shut and his eyes widened just a little bit. This answer seemed to turn him on even more, because his dick twitched again in Dean's hand. The angel gave a slight nod, his hands clutching the bed.

"Alright," he breathed.

Dean took a quick breath before looking back at the shaft in his hand. Usually, he would be acting weird about this sort of thing; hesitant, and having to push himself into it. But something about Cas must have changed him or something. He didn't see this as just himself and a dick, like he would have before. Now, he was seeing himself and Cas's body. This wasn't just any dick he was going to make come. It was Cas's, and that made all the difference.

After a quick mental pep talk that consisted of _'you can do it. It's not gonna bite you, Dean,'_ and _'it's a dick, not the Loch Ness monster. You're not gonna choke,'_ the man leaned forward at slid it into his mouth. He savored the small noise that hummed from Cas's mouth above, using it to encourage him. He tightened his hand around the base of the tense muscle, sliding it up and down while he teased the head with his tongue. So far, this was a piece of cake. Or rather, a piece of _pie_.

Dean looked up to see Cas's face while he stoked. The angel's mouth was open now, air rasping quickly in and out between his chapped lips. He was watching Dean work with full-blown lust in his baby blue eyes. Dean was glad to see it.

"This is...mmm...very nice, Dean," Cas breathed.

Dean slurped around the tip of Cas's cock, swirling his tongue over all the grooves as he stroked feverishly. He wasn't entirely sure if he was doing this the right way. But hell, it wasn't rocket science. He just did what he thought might feel good for Cas. The angel groaned above him again, this time reaching a hand out to rake his fingers through Dean's hair. A tingle traveled all the way down Dean's spine at the touch.

"Ah," Cas moaned, "faster, Dean."

Dean complied, quickening his hand and tightening his mouth around the head. He could taste the warm, sticky fluid of pre-come leaking out already. Though Dean's stomach turned a bit, he kept going. He'd read somewhere – most likely from one of the porn web sites he'd been on before – that come tasted a little like chicken; salty, with a broth flavor. Of course, he'd never tried it for himself, but it gave him some comfort. Maybe taking a little white stuff on the tongue wouldn't be as bad as everyone made it out to be.

Cas's breathing was steadily getting harsher. The angel's hand was latched onto Dean's head like he was holding on for dear life; as if he might get lost in all the pleasure. Dean went even faster, trying to get Cas to the end with as much skill as he could offer. He kept flicking his tongue at the slit; stroking with so much speed, that the friction could start a fire. Dean could see the bliss heightening in Cas's eyes. They widened, the pupils growing while he blinked repeatedly.

"Dean," he breathed, his fingers curling against the man's scalp, "Ah! Y – yes!"

As Dean watched Cas's eyes begin to roll back, the hot fluid suddenly began to pulse inside his mouth. Dean's own eyes widened at the sensation, his hand slowing instantly. Though it took a moment to register the flavor, it was obvious that come did _not_ taste the way he was expecting. With his stomach tightening in disgust, Dean quickly slid his mouth off of Cas's dick. He kept his hand moving up and down the shaft while he spat the white goo on the floor between his knees. That web site was definitely wrong. Come tasted nothing like chicken...

A few more spurts oozed out of the slit of Cas's cock, rolling down to trail over Dean's fingers. He watched the angel gradually decline from some great height as he spit out remnants of come. He was glad he could get Cas to to be fully enveloped in an orgasm, even though the finish had grossed him out. So what, if he had to take a load in the mouth? It was worth it to see that dopey look of bliss on Cas's pretty face.

"Are... are you okay, Dean?" Cas panted, leaving his hand tangled in Dean's hair, "I – I saw you spit something on the floor."

"Yeah," Dean answered, letting go of Cas's softening dick, "just, uh. Just don't ever believe anything on the internet, Cas... Damn, that tasted like chewing on a piss-soaked nickle..." he trailed off.

"Wh – what?" the angel said, seeming a little dazed.

Dean smiled as he wiped his hand on the bed sheet. He loved seeing Cas act so drunk with pleasure.

"Nothing," he replied, slowly raising to his feet.

He stared down at Cas for a minute, watching the angel breathe heavily. He looked like he might fall over with the slightest breeze, needing to hanging onto the bed to remain upright. Dean reached down at ruffled the angel's soft, dark hair before tilting his chin upward. They met eyes again, staring at each other with an equal amount of contentment. A strange feeling came over Dean, as he looked down at the doped-up angel. Sam was most definitely on his way back. How much time did they have left before he interrupted them again?

"Think you can go another round?" Dean asked, gently easing over to straddle Cas's waist, "Before Sam gets back?"

Cas panted a little more, his eyes falling to glance all over Dean's bare front. Dean carefully sat in Cas's lap, keeping in mind not to squash the poor guy's spent dick. He slid his hands up Cas's chest, tugging at his tie. Why in the world was he still fully dressed? Cas's hands raised to rest flat against Dean's lower back. He seemed less than eager. Was he through having Sex or something? How could he turn down the chance to bang it out again, when Dean was offering himself on a golden platter like this?

"Come on, Cas," Dean smirked, rocking a little on the angel's lap, "I know you've got it in you. Should I call you something erotic, huh? Want me to call you 'Dr. Sexy'?"

Cas sighed, his eyes finding their way to Dean's. They were intensely serious, now. All the playfulness was gone. He looked a little worried, as his hands held Dean's back even more firmly. Dean gulped slightly, unable to look away from him.

"Dean," he began, his tone full of concern, "your behavior lately has started to worry me. Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Dean repeated, caught off guard.

Oh, God. Cas wasn't going to talk about feelings and shit, was he?

"It's just... I've noticed that whenever we are alone together, you crave to fornicate like an animal in heat," he spoke bluntly, "Please don't take this the wrong way, Dean. I adore having sex with you... but I fear there is something deeper that is troubling you."

"Deeper," Dean scoffed, letting go of the tie in his hands, "leave it to you to find a deeper meaning in knockin' boots."

Though he was trying desperately to shrug it off, Dean could feel the churn of emotion in his stomach beginning to bubble up through his chest. His heart was beginning to pound. Why did Cas want to talk about this?

"I'm serious," Cas said, sliding his arms tighter around Dean's back, "I want to know the reason why you feel we need to engage in sex whenever we get the slightest chance. You even call to me from your sleep, Dean, begging me to penetrate you -"

"Cas,"

"I want to understand," Cas interrupted, his blue eyes full of unease, "Why are you in constant need of my touch? Why do you cry out for me with such longing? Why do you wish to have sex all the time -"

"So we can do it before you leave again!" Dean suddenly shouted, gripping the front of Cas's coat, "before you fly off and disappear, just like everyone else!" Dean's heart pounded as he spoke, emotion swelled inside him like a giant ball of wind, "Everyone else is already gone! Mom, dad, the endless list of dead friends and would-be girlfriends. They've all left! And you're gonna leave, too, Cas. This thing we've got – this amazing, awesome thing we've had – it's gonna end," Dean felt a single warm tear slide down his cheek at the thought, "just like everything good in my life. I'm gonna be left alone again, and I'm just – I'm just trying to hold on to you as long as I can, okay?!"

Dean tore his blurry stare away from Cas's eyes, trying to blink away the tears. He couldn't bare to look at him, afraid more truth would fall out of his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd just said any of it, and God, it sounded so terrible out loud.

"Dean," Cas's voice was low, and so damn comforting, "I'm not going to leave you."

"Yeah, right," Dean sneered, "you say that now, but -"

"Look at me, Dean,"

Dean's eyes snapped back at the angel's eyes at the demanding tone. Cas's hand raised to grip the man's upper arm while he stared at him with utter honesty. Dean couldn't look away, now. He was captivated by the amount of sincerity in those big blue eyes.

"I would never leave you," he repeated, his hand tightening, "I will never abandon you, Dean. And if you don't believe me, then I'll spend the rest of my existence trying to prove it to you."

Dean tried to gulp down the large lump that seemed to have gotten caught in his throat. He glanced away from Cas's eyes to look down at the angel's hand on his arm. His fingers were drawn tight around his bicep...and perfectly alined over the scar on his skin.

One more tear escaped the corner of Dean's eye at the sight. If there was anyone, besides Sam, that would give their life for him without a second thought – it was Cas. The guy had already put himself on the line for him countless times. Though the ache of uncertainty was still looming in his gut, Dean believed the angel's words. Cas wouldn't leave him, because he wasn't like anyone else. He was _more_.

All the discomfort seemed to melt into warmth as Dean brought his eyes back to Cas's. He quickly wiped the rest of the moisture from his cheeks before carefully reaching up to take the angel's face in his hands. Cas's hand slid back around him, tugging him closer as they stared.

"Alright," Dean breathed, his smile finding its way back, "I'll hold you to it."

Cas smiled in return, craning his neck to press his lips to Dean's. Dean kissed back for a moment, feeling his heart rate slow down while he tasted the sweet flavor of Cas's mouth. It was nice to think he could have this whenever he wanted, without fear of it disappearing. To kiss Cas whenever the mood struck him. The guy was an angel...and the thought of this made Dean remember...

"Cas, I've got a serious question for you," he pulled back to say.

"What is it, Dean?" Cas said, instantly concerned.

Dean smirked a little more. He'd been wanting to ask this question for a few days. The answer had been plaguing him. He needed to know...

"...Do angels have chrome dicks?" he asked, genuinely curious to know, "I mean, your true form, is it chrome or not?"

Dean was glad to see the smile flash across Cas's face. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle with relief.

"It can be anything you want it to be, Dean," he purred, his hand sliding down to cradle Dean's ass.

Dean raised an eyebrow at this answer. Since when did Cas talk so seductively like that? Maybe he'd picked up a thing or two from Dean's arsenal. The man leaned down to join their mouths again, rocking back against Cas's hand. He could feel one of the angel's fingers pressing right along the crack of his ass -

The door flew open beside them.

Dean's hands instantly tightened around Cas, as he blinked toward the harsh light from outside. His heart began to race as the silhouette in the doorway came into focus. Sam stood there, his eyes glancing from Cas to Dean.

All of the blood drained from Dean's face, as he felt his limbs going numb. Oh shit. This was really happening. Sam was really standing there, while Dean was naked and straddling Cas's waist. Dean didn't know what to do. Should he cover himself? Should he yell at Sam to shut the damn door? For what seemed like forever, Sam just stood there, staring.

After the humiliation was good and settled in, Dean watched a smile creep it's way over Sam's mouth. His little brother carefully reached into his pocket; moving slowly, as if Dean and Cas were animals that would scurry away at the quickest motion. He pulled out his cell phone and quietly began to dial a number. He held the phone to his ear, his grin spreading even more.

"Bobby," he said backing slowly out of the doorway, "you owe me fifty bucks."

(**Author's Note**: I know. How dare I put deep feels in a smut fic, right? I just like for there to be depth, I guess. :) I have no experience with the taste of come, by the way, but I hope it was close. Once again, I used the internet for referencing. Does it really taste like chicken? I have no clue. :) And, let's all hope Bobby pays up the full fifty. :) Thank you all so much for the reviews! They make me feel so much better on days like today. I love you guys so much! :) There's one more chapter still to come! It will be out soon.)


	7. Chapter 7

Dean began to pant again, not knowing which emotion to feel. He stared at the closed motel door, feeling his face burning hot with embarrassment and chest tensing with rage. It was bad enough Sam had to waltz in without warning like that, but calling _Bobby _and saying he owed him _money_? Apparently, there was some kind of sick bet going. And it pissed him off.

"I'm gonna kill him," Dean growled.

He stumbled out of Cas's lap and ripped his clothes off the floor. His heart pounded, filling his ears with the sound of rushing blood, while he angrily shoved his pants on. How could his brother run a bet about his sex life? What gave Sam the right to tell Bobby or anyone else about it? And why the hell did he have that stupid grin on his face in the doorway?!

"Dean," Cas said quietly.

"He's getting a beat down," Dean huffed over the angel as he thrust his arms through the sleeves of his open shirt, "I'm gonna kick that kid in the balls so hard, his _grandkids_ will feel it."

As Dean turned to stomp toward the motel door, Cas was suddenly in his way. The angel planted himself firmly in front of the exit, wearing a stern expression. Dean's jaws clenched shut as he searched the piercing blue eyes in front of him. Why was Cas trying to stop him? Was he not feeling just as betrayed?

"It would be terribly unwise to murder your brother," Cas said, not sounding phased by anything that had just happened, "you would most definitely regret it."

The angel carefully reached up and began to button Dean's shirt, seeming as calm as a gentle breeze. Dean, on the other hand, felt like a freakin' hurricane; ready to destroy everything in his wake. He couldn't understand why Cas was reacting with such ease – almost _accepting_ that Sam was aware of their relationship. Cas's soft fingers gently worked their way from button to button, his eyes never leaving Dean's.

"Perhaps you should talk to him before you decide if murder is the right choice," he said, voice as smooth as melting honey.

"I – I'm not really gonna kill him," Dean said, finally letting his jaw relax a little, "I'm just gonna beat the shit out of him. Maybe stuff his giant ass in the trunk until I cool off."

There was something about the way Cas was straightening his clothes that seemed to have a calming effect on Dean. After finishing with the buttons, he slid his hands across Dean's shoulders to straighten out the wrinkles before skillfully tucking his collar back in order. The man's heart was already slowing down; his lungs straining less. Maybe it was the ocean blue waves of iris' he found himself lost in, that made him feel better. But what whatever it was, Dean realized that Cas was calming him down better than humming Metallica ever could.

"F – fine," Dean spat, taking a quick breath, "I'll talk to the little son-of-a-bitch."

Cas nodded. His hands finally dropped to his sides.

"Would you like me to go with you, Dean?" he asked, sounding willing.

Dean shook his head. Somehow, it seemed like it would be too weird to talk to Sam about this if Cas was there; like having a 'sex talk' with your parents while your lover is sitting next to you. Too much discomfort for one conversation. Besides, he and Sam always seemed to be more honest with each other when they were alone.

Cas took a deep breath of his own. The angel nodded and stepped to the side, offering Dean the escape route.

"As you wish," he said, gesturing toward the door.

Dean's eyes briefly squinted. Did Cas just quote 'the Princess Bride'? After dismissing the thought, Dean made his way toward the door, glancing up and down the angel one last time. He spotted that Cas's dick was still hanging limply out of the front of his pants.

"You might wanna tuck that thing away," Dean mumbled, pointing toward Cas's crotch on the way out.

While Cas instantly reached down to make himself decent, Dean stepped out of the room. He scanned the parking lot and sidewalk as he closed the door behind him, looking for a Sasquatch with sideburns. The Impala was parked a few spaces from the front of the room, but Sam wasn't in it. He was standing a few yards away at a vending machine along the wall of the motel, pumping change into it.

Dean took another breath at the familiar sight of his little brother. His emotions were still caught somewhere between 'utterly humiliated' and 'fire-breathing mad.' He made his way toward Sam, trying to sort out his words before he got to him. What the hell should he start with? Which part of this uncomfortable situation should he address first? Just as he finished the last few strides, Sam glanced up to see him. Another smile burst across his little brother's face, which caused another flicker of anger to spark in Dean's gut. The smug little bastard was talking before Dean could speak.

"Gray area my ass," Sam blurted, turning to clink more quarters into the soda machine, "from what I just saw, there's nothing gray about it."

"What -" Dean blinked, suddenly lost, "What are you talking about?"

The machine spit Sam's change back out, briefly interrupting their conversation with metal 'clinks'. The grin remained on Sammy's face while he picked them back up and glanced over the soda options again. Dean couldn't understand why his brother looked so damn happy.

"You know, it all makes sense now," Sam said, feeding the machine again, "I'll admit, I was pretty worried at first. I mean, why would Dean Winchester toss out a perfectly good porn magazine?"

Dean could feel his face growing red again.

"I thought there might be something wrong with you," Sam went on, pressing the button for lemon-lime soda, "especially when you turned down that perfectly good yoga instructor with the awesome rack. I was seriously starting to get concerned. But then, you and Cas were suddenly shoving me out of the motel room. Making it sound _so urgent_ that I go away to get my laptop -"

"Sam," Dean tried to stop his brother's deductions, his face burning hot with embarrassment. He didn't want to hear anymore; he hated knowing how transparent he was to his little brother.

"It made me suspicious," Sam continued, while the machine spat out his change yet again, "so, on the way to Bobby's, I call to make sure my computer is there, and what do I find out? That Cas was there only minutes earlier, coincidentally putting the very same laptop on the couch -"

"Sam, don't -"

"And then it hit me," Sam recycled his change again, this time choosing orange soda, "Dean and Cas want to be alone together! It hadn't dawned on me that you would actually go for it. You are a lady's man, after all. But this whole 'sexual reevaluation' thing convinced me. So, I said to Bobby, 'How much do you wanna bet -"

"_Sam_," Dean warned.

" - that Dean and Cas are back there making out right now?' Bobby laughed at me, and said you weren't the angel-smoochin' type. But I'm glad I came back to see it for myself. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have believed it either."

Again, the vending machine spit Sam's money back out. Dean was practically huffing, while Sam put the coins back in the slot. He couldn't decide what he was feeling anymore; Was it anger? Embarrassment? Maybe it was just flat out pain. The painful anticipation of hearing Sam's honest opinion. Maybe he was trying to brace himself for his brother's complete rejection. After glancing at Dean again, something changed in Sam's expression. He pressed the button for root bear and his smile seemed to dim a little. Maybe whatever was written on Dean's face was making him feel bad.

"I – I'm sorry I interrupted your, er, intimate moment or whatever," Sam said quietly, "I swear, I didn't know you were going to be in the middle of...you know...I just wanted to see if I was right."

"Right about what?" Dean asked, feeling his voice trying to hitch in his throat.

The change fell out of the vending machine again. Sam sighed and gathered his money from the cup. He wiggled the coins in his hand as he brought his eyes to Dean's. There was a softer smile on his lips this time. It was comforting and brotherly; the type of smile he gave whenever he was being sincere.

"About Cas being black and white," he answered.

A strange form of happiness bloomed in Dean's chest at his brother's words. Everything in his life seemed to be gray; boundaries blurred between right and wrong, or good and bad. Hell, he didn't have any boundaries, at times. But there was always one definitive truth – the way he felt about Cas. While everything else seemed to be loosing appeal and importance in his life, his feelings for Cas remained the same; and more recently, began to _grow_. If there was anything that was truly black and white in his life, it was how much Cas meant to him.

Dean gave a slow nod, feeling so much better with this new discovery.

"You're right," he said quietly, "he's...he's not gray at all...Do you have a problem with that?"

Sam smirked.

"Nope," he said, shaking his head, "I'm actually kinda happy for you, Dean...and, uh. I guess Bobby is, too."

Dean's smile vanished. He'd forgotten about Bobby knowing. His eyes narrowed at Sam, who laughed a little nervously. He scratched the back of his head.

"At least I'll be coming into some money," he mused.

"Which you're gonna place in my hand," Dean corrected, "If anybody is gonna make profit at my expense, it's gonna be me."

"Fair enough," he nodded.

Sammy turned toward the vending machine again, scanning the options again. The damn machine had been slowly irritating Dean, in the back of his mind. How many times was it going to recycle the poor kid's money? Dean reached out his fist and gave the machine a fierce pound. After the loud 'bang', the sound of full soda cans rumbled from the inside. Three different types of soda fell into the slot at the bottom; each in the flavors Sam had picked. The brothers turned toward each other and smiled.

"You've just got to know how to man-handle it," Dean said, shrugging.

"Uh, yeah. I'll leave all the 'man-handling' to you, Dean," Sam winked.

Dean rolled his eyes. Oh, God. Now, the jokes were gonna start...

"You're an ass," Dean grumbled with a smile, walking away.

The sound of Sam's laugh comforted him as he made his way back to the room Cas was in. He paused at the door to give his brother a last look. He was glad that Sam was so understanding. They'd literally been through hell together, and it was good to have someone that meant so much to him, be so accepting. His little brother was his entire family; all he really had. And all he really needed. He smiled, watching Sam cart an arm full of soda toward the Impala, before walking back into the room.

Cas was standing near the door. His dick was tucked away, as Dean suggested, and his expression was one of worry. He stepped close to Dean while he shut the door.

"Is he still alive, Dean?" he asked.

"Yeah," he smirked, "I spared his life this time."

Cas nodded, though his blue eyes were still fogged with worry. He shifted his feet a little, glancing around before looking back at Dean.

"And he...knows that we are...fornicating?" he asked slowly.

A smile spread across Dean's face. He stepped closer to the angel, leaning forward to plant their lips together. Cas pressed back just as firmly, sliding a hand around Dean's lower back. Dean took a deep breath in their kiss, filling his lungs with Cas's sweet scent. Yeah, the way he felt was very clear. Cas was most definitely black and white.

"Yeah," Dean pulled back to say, his lips brushing against Cas's, "does it matter to you?"

"No," Cas answered, "_you_ are all that matters to me."

Dean searched over the oceans of the angel's eyes, seeing nothing but honesty. He nodded, feeling the glow of emotion spreading in his chest. It was stronger than anything he'd ever felt before.

"What are we going to do, now?" the angel asked.

"Well," Dean sighed, "I guess we're going to head back to Bobby's and get..."

The man trailed off, watching Cas's eyes widen at the sound of Bobby's name. Why did the mention of Bobby make Cas look so uncomfortable? 

"What?" Dean blurted.

Cas visibly gulped, shifting on his feet again. A light pink color began to tint his cheeks.

"I must confess to you, Dean," he said, sounding like he was forcing the words out, "When – When I placed Sam's computer in Bobby's house, I accidentally...witnessed him dressed only in his underwear."

Dean's stomach turned; half in disgust and half with strange jealousy. He tried to shake off the jealous part, reminding himself that the mental picture of Bobby in his underwear was rather terrifying. He patted the angel's shoulder, feeling bad for the poor guy.

"Was it bad?" he asked, feeling a laugh threatening to emerge.

The pink gradually faded away from Cas's cheeks, as he tugged Dean even closer. Their fronts were pressed together; chests moving in unison and hips connected. A fierceness returned to the angel's blue eyes, as he stared deeply into Dean's.

"I would much rather behold your body, Dean," he purred, "preferably without _any_ clothing."

Dean gulped. Dammit, Cas knew just how to get his motor running. He kissed the angel again, this time smothering him with tongue. Cas kept right up, meeting his motions with even more force. Their mouths engaged in a moist battle, before Dean had to pull away to breathe.

"It's here for you," Dean permitted, sliding the angel's hands onto his ass, "anytime you want it."

He was glad to feel Cas's hand tighten on his tender cheek. A smile graced his pretty, angelic face.

"I'll hold you to it," he repeated Dean's words with a smirk.

(**Author's Note**: Sam Winchester and Sherlock Holmes would make a wonderful deductions team, I believe. "Sherlock Holmes and the Sasquatch with Sideburns." :) (Don't tell John Watson I said that) Thank you all so, so much for all the reviews on this story! They encourage me in more ways than you think. I feel like they literally keep me going...And speaking of "keep going," I have a few ideas for a part three. But, again, they aren't much. Perhaps if I find a way to generate enough plot, I'll keep this story going. What do you think? :) Seriously, guys, thank you so much for reading this fic. I hope you enjoyed it! Much deserved love to all of you!)


End file.
